This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers typically use payment accounts in transactions to purchase products (e.g., good and services, etc.) from merchants. Transaction data, representative of such transactions, is often collected by payment networks, and others, and organized into one or more data structures for subsequent use (e.g., for completion of the transactions, for use in various services provided by the payment networks or others, etc.). Often, the data structures are compressed, via one or more known compression algorithms, prior to being transmitted to recipients, whereby sizes of the data structures are reduced. Then, upon receipt of the compressed data structures, the recipients are permitted, based on the compression algorithms used, to reconstruct the data structures without loss of data, or with loss of data within one or more acceptable tolerances (where the losses are dependent, at least in part, on the types of data included in the data structures).
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.